


A Rainy Day

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, Oneshot, a mood, annabeth just wants her boyfriend, but he trying, honestly, it a cold rainy day, it's a rough world, percy's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: It's raining and the floor is lava and umbrellas are too expensive-or- Percy's trying to surprise his girlfriend and he gets a little wet.





	A Rainy Day

He was so going to get sick. 

He stated desolately at the pouring rain in front of him. Of all days, he thought bitterly. And of course he didn’t have an umbrella, at this point he was even too broke to buy one. He had spent most of his money on the ride here and on the flowers. He stared at the bouquet of white roses in his hand. Some were already wilting a little, proof he had bought them days old, but it was all he could afford and it was something. Not to mention they were her favorite. He smiled at the thought of her, his face morphing into a soft expression. Annabeth, his Annabeth. He could picture her with such clarity, the glint in her eyes as she made a bad pun, the curve of her smile as she leaned in for a kiss, her in her entirety.

God, he had missed her. He shook himself out of his thoughts, aware that he was wasting time thinking about her when he could be with her. He examined the situation before him. Despite the rain the city was still moving in full force. Then again, what else could be expected from the city that never sleeps? Unlike all the others, though, he didn’t have anything to protect himself with. Luckily, there were a lot of building overhangs to provide cover.

Just think of it like the floor is lava, except it’s the sky and rain, he thought as he steeled himself.

He zipped open his jacket and tucked the bouquet close to his chest, hoping he wasn’t crushing them too much. And with that, he dashed out into the rain, running from checkpoint to checkpoint. (He thought it sounded cooler if he called them checkpoints, allowing him to imagine he was in a cool video game instead of running in the rain in New York City.)

-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth gazed out into the city from her position on the ratty old couch in her tiny living room. The rain drummed against windowpanes in a what she supposed was a peaceful rhythm. But as pretty as the view outside was, it only caused her to feel gloomy. Instead of being serene and calming, the rain felt wild, a harsh reminder that she was alone.

“Happy birthday to me,” she said softly as she took a sip of tea. It was good, warming her body instantly, but she still felt cold. She longed for Percy’s arms around her, he could provide a warmth and comfort that nothing else could. Percy. She missed him so much. She closed her eyes and imagined that he was here with her, his strong arms holding her, the feeling of his lips on hers, the sound of his laugh that still left her heart stuttering. She sighed as she opened her eyes, it was no use imagining. He wasn’t here, he hadn’t even called her yet. He’s probably just busy at the theatre, she thought to herself, but she couldn’t help feeling dejected.

-.-.-.-.-

Percy was shivering as he entered the apartment building. Despite his best attempts to avoid the rain, he was soaked. He pulled the flowers out from under of his jacket as he got on the elevator and examined them. They were slightly crushed, looking a little worse for wear, but overall they weren’t bad. He knew she would still love them, but he wished he could give her the best things. They always had to settle for the second or third best and Annabeth deserved the best of the best. He frowned as he thought more about it, making a promise to one day give her all she desired and more with no worries about money or not eating for a week.

All Annabeth desired was Percy beside her. She thought as much as she dragged herself off the couch to answer the knock on the door, praying it wasn’t the annoying neighbor from down the hall. What she got instead when she opened it was her shivering and sniffling boyfriend holding out a slightly crushed bouquet of white roses. 

“Surprise,” he said a bit weakly, coughing a bit.

She stood in shock for about a minute until her face broke out into a huge smile and she lunged herself at her boyfriend hugging him tightly.

“Annabeth, as much as I want to hug you back, I’m drenched and freezing and I don’t want you to get all wet and cold,” he said into her hair, leaning down to press a kiss onto her head.

She didn’t care, the warmth building in her more than overshadowed the cold feel of his body against hers. Ignoring his words, she just reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

He felt himself melt into her kiss. What rain, what cold? All he could focus on was the feeling of home as he responded to her.

Half an hour later found the couple wrapped up in blankets holding each other, Percy in a fresh set of clothes, sipping tea as they watched the rain patter against the window.

And as he held her in his arms pressing kisses to her temple every now and then, both talking late into the night as they were to do, he knew this was worth it.

So what if he got sick the next day?

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute drabble, which is honestly all this series is I guess. (A good break from my usual not as fluffy stuff so that's good I guess)
> 
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
And as always, thanks for reading!  
See ya! :)


End file.
